Matthew Hale
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Rosalie would react if she ever met her child? Well read this and find out how she would react if she met her son or daughter for the first time in over 70 years. Sorry about the bad sumamry!I promise that the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is my second series that I'm putting on fan fiction. I've already put on 'Turn That Frown Upside Down Cullen Style' so please check that out. This is from the point of view from Rosalie and she is my favourite character and this is something that I would really like to have happened. Please rate this well (or if it's bad you can rate anyway). **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I did not create the amazing Twilight or the amazing characters. :D**

**Chapter 1:**

"Hi Rose! Alice greeted happily. "Hey Alice! You're in a good mood!" I laughed. "You know my friend Anne?" she asked me. "Yeah; what about her?" "She had a baby boy last night!" "Oh, lucky her," I said perhaps a little glumly. "Oh, sorry Rose, I forgot..." she said glumly. "That's ok!" I shook my head laughing.

"Well, I'm going over to the hospital to see him and I'll be shopping on the way back," she told me. "Have a nice time!" I said. "Rose, I'd ask you to come but...it's in Rochester and you might feel a bit sensitive about going back there..." she said. "I'd love to come with you," I smiled. "Would you!? That's great because I don't like shopping on my own!"

We decided to set of that evening. We drove there in my car so we got there within an hour. Then after we got there I asked Alice could I have some alone time. She knew what I meant so she walked over to the mall. So much had changed since I have been here; well it was 1935!

I walked down the streets where I once lived. The structure of the place hadn't changed. Some of the pubs were the same but other than that every shop was different. It was nice in a way to be back but in other ways I found it sad; I should've have grown up and died here.

After about an hour my phone rang: "Hello Rose? How are you? Do you need more time or do you want to come to the hospital now?" she asked. "I'll come now..." I said. "Ok!" she said and hung up. I made my way to the hospital and met her there.

"Hey Rose!" she smiled. "Hey Alice!" I smiled, "Thanks so much for coming Rose; it must be hard... How are you feeling?" "Well, it's strange...but it's nice to be back but I haven't gone to...you know..." "Yeah..." "Well, she's waiting for us so let's go!" Alice said cheerfully.

Alice led me to a door and knocked. "Hello Anne? May we come in?" Alice asked. "Sure," Anne replied. We walked in and she greeted us. "This is my adoptive sister Rosalie." "Hello she greeted," I just smiled back. "Where's little Bobby then?" Alice asked. "He's two doors down; I'll bring him in," she said and left the room.

"She's nice," Alice said. "Hmmm..." I replied trying to hold back a smile. "You're excited aren't you?!" Alice exclaimed. "A bit..." I laughed. "Here he is..." Anne said holding a little bundle of joy. "Alice would you like to hold him?" she asked. "Um...I've got to make a phone call...would you mind if Rose held him?" Alice asked winking at me..." "Sure!" she said handing Bobby to me.

I looked down on him and he was beautiful. He had sky blue eyes and rosy cheeks. He was the most beautiful person that I'd ever seen. "Hello little Bobby!" I said quietly, "You are a doaty little thing!" I said quietly rocking him. It reminded me about how much I wanted a child.

"Give him back Rose...he's getting a little too cold," Alice whispered a little too quietly for Anne to hear. "Ok," I replied in a quiet whisper. "Here you go Anne; he's beautiful," I said giving him back. She offered for Alice to hold him; Alice but her jacket between her and Bobby so he wouldn't get too cold. "Alice, Anne, I'm sorry, there's something I need to do; do you mind if I leave?" I asked.

"Sure there's no problem!" Anne said. "I'll see you later so Rose," Alice said and I walked outside the door. There was one thing that I needed to do alone; I wanted to go to where Royce and his friends killed and raped me. I could never think back on it without feeling pain and if I went to the place that it happened perhaps it may help me...

I headed over to that pub which had been boarded up; I'm surprised they didn't use it. I stood outside it starting at the exact spot that Royce tore my blouse off, staring at the wall that his bigger, stronger friend threw me up against and staring at the spot on the ground where I had spent the last moments of my humanity. It hurt to look; tears began to come from my eyes.

I was so consumed with being there that I wasn't conscious of a young male about seventeen or eighteen year's old standing beside. He was so handsome; he had a perfectly structured face, a pale complexion, very fine toned up figure, eyes resembling violets. He looked very like me if I were a human.

"Hello," the man said. "Hello," I smiled back. "Are you ok ma'am?" he asked. "Sure sure!" I insisted. His voice was musical, like that of a vampire. "You must think I'm strange, just standing here, looking at a boarded up pub and the ground outside it..." he chuckled. "No, I was sort of doing the same thing..." I replied.

"Well, my mom was raped here when I was a young baby. It was my dad that did it..." he said glumly. "I'm so sorry," I said. I couldn't believe that somebody else had been raped here like I was... It seemed so coincidental. "When did it happen? Do you mind me asking?" "In 1935-""I mean..." "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" he said manically.

"Listen! What's your name!?" I asked. "Matthew," he said worriedly. "Oh my God! The Voultri are going to kill me!" he said not thinking about what he was saying. "The Voultri!?" I exclaimed. "Listen Matthew! I'm a vampire too! Don't panic dear!" I screamed. Dear? "Oh my God! Thank God for that!" he exclaimed with a tear coming from his right eye.

"Listen, what was your mom's name?" I asked. "Rosalie." He said. If my heart had a beat it would've stopped. Could he be MY son? No he couldn't be! It was impossible! I'd surely remember! "Rosalie Hale?" I asked shakily. "How'd you know?" he asked in shock.

"Matthew, I was beaten, raped and supposedly killed here in 1935. My adoptive father Carlisle took my body changed me and saved me."

"Did you have a son?" he asked.

"Not that I can remember..."

"How badly injured were you?"

"Severe all over. Ruined my dress..."

"You could've lost some of your memory. I was very young... Were you engaged to marry a guy called Royce?"

"Yes!" I replied and smiled with tears flowing down my face.

"Mom?" he chuckled like I used to.

"I think so," I said giving him a hug. I couldn't believe that I actually had a child! I had always wanted a little boy and I had one! I couldn't believe it! I was in ecstasy!

"What do we do now?" he asked. "I've always wanted a child, I have one and I'm not letting you go now. We can get Carlisle my dad who's a doctor to try a DNA test. But you can stay with us. I'd really like you to meet them." I told him.

"I'd really like that too!" he replied.

We headed back to my car where Alice was waiting for us. I couldn't wait to see her reaction. I knew it would be good. I wondered if she already knew. I couldn't believe that I finally had the child that I'd always wanted.

**Thanks to anybody who read this and please rate it. I'm not sure whether I should leave this or carry on. I'll mark it as incomplete and please let me know if you wish for me to continue this!**

**Bye peoples! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I was asked to continue this so here you go! I'm glad it worked out because it was just a random idea: I would like to thank Mrs. Áine Cullen for giving me some helpful suggestions for this chapter. Hope you enjoy this! Also, please read 'Turn That Frown Upside Down Cullen Style' which I also wrote! Happy reading!**

**Meet The Parents:**

"Do you mind waiting here while I talk to my sister?" I asked Matthew. "No bother...MOM!" he exclaimed. We both laughed. I walked over to Alice who had a big smile on her face. She looked like she was laughing.

"What are you laughing about?!" I asked Alice. "I just got a vision that Edward is going to be attacked by Mike Newton!" she replied. "Alice, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I told her. "Rose, you haven't lived here in over 70 years and you still know people?!" she laughed. "Well, I only just met him..." I said. "Okay..." she smiled.

I walked over to Matthew. "Okay, I haven't told her that you're my son..." I told him. "That's alright," he told me. I smiled at him. I couldn't believe I actually had a child!

"Hey Alice?" I said. "Yeah Rose?" I said. "I would like you to meet Matthew...my son," I told her. She looked shocked. "You're son!?" she exclaimed. "Rose that's brilliant!" she screamed and hugged me. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said. "Hello Matthew," she smiled. He smiled back, "Hello Alice, it's nice to meet you," he smiled. "Sorry if I seem anti-social, this is just a shock," she smiled. "A good one," he smiled.

"Alice, I was thinking of bringing him back to meet the rest of the family, and I have to tell Emmett," I told her. "Sure!" she said. "We've a big house! You can stay for as long as you want!" she smiled. "There's one thing I need to ask you," Alice asked him, "Sure," he smiled. "Do you...are you...a vegetarian?" she asked him.

"Oh yes! I'm totally against drinking human blood!" he exclaimed. "That's good," we both said in unison. "Thank God! The last vampire gang I lived with used to mock me over it!" he laughed. "Well, none of us drink blood," I told him.

We began to drive back. Alice said that she'd drive so Matthew and I could talk. "Oh yes perhaps I should mention it Matthew, I am married," I told him. "Oh, well, he's better than my dad was..." he said. "He's a great guy, but, he may be a little freaked out by this, just don't take any notice..." I said. "That's ok..." he smiled.

"Are you as fixated by your looks as your mother?" Alice asked. He laughed, "Um...maybe a bit..." he laughed. "Do you want me to ring ahead or anything?" Alice asked, "No, I'll tell them myself," I told her. "Ok!" she said. "Your sister is very cheerful!" he laughed smiling at her. "Yeah she's like that!"

After about an hour of talking about our pasts we arrived home. He was feeling really nervous. "Don't worry hun..." I smiled. "I can't help it..." he smiled. "My Jasper will calm you down!" Alice laughed. "Who's Jasper?" Matthew asked. "He's my husband," Alice told him. "Oh, you're married?" he said. He seemed disappointed. If I wasn't mistaken I think he liked Alice. "Yes!" she said not noticing. "Rose, I'll get Carlisle to come out, don't worry Matt, he's really nice!" she smiled and skipped in.

"Don't worry, he is really nice!" I told him. He didn't reply; he just remained quiet. "You like her don't you?" I asked. "Yeah she's nice..." he told me. "No Matt, I mean really like her?" "A bit," he said. "You know she's happily married?" "Yeah, don't worry mom, I'll be good," he smiled.

"You needed to speak with me alone Rose?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, you know the way that Alice and I went to Rochester?" I asked him. "Oh Rose, are you ok?" he asked. "Yes, brilliant actually... I went back to the spot where you found me and there was a man there..." "What happened Rose?" he asked me. "He is seventeen years old...and he was my son," I told him.

"What?! Rosalie that can't be right... surely you'd remember," he asked. "He told me that his mother was raped outside that exact pub, he's a vampire, the years matched and it was the same man that raped a woman with my name. That surely can't be just coincidental?" I asked him. "We could do a DNA test if her were to come here..." he suggested.

"Matthew," I called. He walked around from behind the car. "Hello sir," he greeted. "Hello Matthew," they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you...you are Rosalie's son aren't you? You look so like she did before she changed," he smiled. "Thanks," he smiled.

"Would it be ok if he were to stay with us for a while?" I asked Carlisle. "Sure, not a problem it would be our pleasure," Carlisle told him and smiled. "I'll just get Esme out here," Carlisle told him. "She's our adoptive mother," I told him. "She's just as nice as Carlisle, actually friendlier because she hasn't got that 'calmness' that Carlisle has," I told him.

"You've got a great family," he smiled. "Hello Rose!" Esme came running and giving me a hug. "And you must be Matthew!" she smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you," he shook her hand. "And you too," she smiled giving him a hug. "You are very welcome to stay here for as long as you wish," Esme told him. "Thanks," he said.

"Rose, I think that you should have a word with Emmett about this to Emmett before you bring him in," Carlisle told me. "How should I tell him?" I asked. "Just tell him the whole truth," he said. "Ok," I replied glumly.

I walked inside and I walked up into Emmett's room. I knocked on the door. "Emmett, could I talk to you for a few minutes please?"

"Sure honey come on in!" he said cheerfully. "I heard you went back to Rochester, how'd you get on?" he asked.

"It was strange," I told him. "It was bound to be!" he exclaimed. "Well, it was but not in the way you would expect..."

"How'd you mean?"

"Emmett, there's something I need to tell you, I'm not sure how'll you'll take it; I just want you to know first that I love you."

**I'm not sure what you'll think about this chapter. It wasn't an easy one to make amusing and I promise the next one will be much better! This was more a sort of interval one. Thanks for reading and please give me some good ratings! Bye peoples! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! One thing to tell all you Americans out there! Listen to the Irish band 'The Blizzards', they have gotten number one in Ireland and they're just fantastic! After today's random moment I would like to thank anybody who's read this and I would like to ask you to review this and also read and review 'Turn That Frown Upside Down Cullen Style'. Bye peoples!**

**Hurt:**

"What's wrong Rose?" Emmett asked very shakily. "When I was in Rochester...I went back to the place that I was...you know...by Royce and his friends," I began to tell him. "Did it upset you Rose?" he interrupted. "It didn't upset me, well, at the start it did, but, I met a man there," he interrupted me again, "Is there somebody you need to tell me about?" "There's a guy called Matthew, and he's my son," I told him and I looked away.

"You're son?" he asked weakly. "Yes," I cried. "Wow...that I wasn't expecting..." he said. "Nor was I," I added. "Rosalie, if you did have a child why can't you remember and how is he still alive?" he asked. "He was changed into a vampire at seventeen years of age, I haven't asked him how yet," I said glumly. Then Emmett just got up and ran out, without warning. I ran out after him. He went into the forest.

"Emmett!" I screamed outside the front door. "Oh Rose, don't expect him to take this extremely well; just give him some time by himself to mull it over in his head," Alice tried assuring me. "He hates me," I moaned. "No he doesn't, he's just shocked," Alice told me. "I think we should all talk in the living room about this situation.

"I can just take off," Matthew said looking guilty. "NO!" Alice exclaimed. "You've done nothing wrong," she said hugging him, "Don't blame yourself, I'm glad you came into our lives!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm sorry everyone and thanks Alice," he said with a guilty grin.

We all walked into the sitting room and sat down, Edward and Jasper were also called in. "Wow Rose...don't worry about Emmett...he'll come round, he just needs to let it sink in," Jasper smiled. "You're making me feel calmer aren't you?" I asked him. "Yes," "Thanks," I smiled. "Rosalie's much nicer when she has kids; can we get her some more?" Edward laughed.

"Shut up Edward," Jasper said. "Not helping Edward," Alice said quietly. "I'm Jasper and this is Edward," Jasper introduced them to Matthew. "I'm Matthew, as you probably know already," he laughed. "Don't worry about Emmett, he's a laugh most of the time, he's just shocked," Jasper told him. "You're calming me too aren't you?" he laughed. "Yes," Jasper smiled.

"Ok, Matthew, are you absolutely positive that Rosalie could be your mother?" he asked him. "Everything matched the year, the people, and the place, what happened. Also, I have a very distant memory of her, they match except this Rosalie is a vampire," he told us. "Were you born through unmarried parents?" Carlisle asked. "Yes..."

"What happened to your father?" Carlisle asked. "He and his friends were at their homes and they were brutally murdered, tortured to be more precise, a beautiful woman was seen in a wedding dress," he told us. "You two are mother and son," Carlisle said. "I'm sorry about all the questions Matt, I just wanted to make sure that you two were mother and son for Emmett's sake," he told him. "I'm so sorry about all the trouble I've caused. "Matthew, you've made Rosalie so much happier, I can see it in her," Esme smiled.

"I don't want to wreck your marriage to Emmett," he said. "No you won't...it's just he really didn't expect this, he's probably a little freaked out," Alice said taking his hand. He seemed to smile a little bit and Jasper looked at him strangely. I think Jasper knew that he liked Alice.

Then Emmett walked into the room. "Emmett?" I said getting up. "Hey, you must be Matthew," he smiled but I could see the despair in his eyes. "You must be the **amazing** Emmett that I've heard about," Matthew shook his hand. "You look like your mom," he smiled.

"Thanks," Matthew smiled. "Emmett, I'm so sorry about this," I told him. "Carlisle, may I have a word with you in the other room please?" he asked without even looking at me. It cut me up inside and tears began flowing from my eyes beyond my control.

"Sure Emmett," Carlisle said following Emmett and he gave me a warm smile when he walked out. I quietly slipped out of the room when I noticed that Jasper, Edward, Esme and Alice were talking to Matt.

I walked up to the door of Carlisle's office and peeked inside the door which had been left open about two centimetres. "Emmett, how do you feel about all of this?" Carlisle asked him. "Shocked," he said, he sounded like he was crying. "Rosalie thinks that you hate her because of this," "I don't hate her, I love her with all my heart but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" Carlisle asked speaking my thoughts, "I want her to be happy, I've always tried to make her happy and the one thing she truly wants in life I could never give her...a child...and that monster Royce, the one who destroyed her life can give her what she wants...I just feel so guilty..." he said glumly.

I was about to burst into the room and tell him that he shouldn't feel guilty when Alice caught me and took me away from the door. "Leave them Rose..." she whispered. "He's blaming himself!" I cried. "That's just a phase, Rose, he's always wanted to give you a child, he never could...it's always made him feel guilty but this just made it...reality for him I guess..."

"Then why don't I tell him that it's not his fault?" I insisted. "Rose, if you keep on it will make him think it is, if Carlisle can make him see for himself that it's not his fault things will be much better. "Ok so..." I said glumly. "Come on downstairs, your son is getting worried," she smiled. "Thank you Alice," I said. "For what?" she smiled. "For just...I don't know, being so supportive..." I smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked giving me a hug.

We headed downstairs and I was waiting for Emmett and Carlisle to finish up. After about three, long, excruciating hours Emmett and Carlisle came in. "Rose, can I please have a word?" Emmett asked and walked out of the room. "I'm so sorry for behaving this way," he smiled. "It's not you," I smiled.

"I was just shocked," he smiled. "Of course you would be..." I said hugging him. "I just felt guilty because they only thing you truly want in life I can't give you, you had to get it off the monster that killed you," he said frowning.

"Emmett, I love you...you couldn't give me anymore if you could because I am so happy with you," I smiled. "By the sounds of things this kid needs a dad," he smiled. "Oh Emmett!" I shouted and kissed him. We headed into the living room.

"Emmett, this is Matthew, Matthew, this is Emmett," I smiled. They smiled and shook hands. "You're my new dad?" he asked hopefully. "Yes, we're one big happy family," I smiled.

"Rosalie? Rosalie?" I heard Alice call, "Huh?" I said. "You were in a daze, are you ok?" she asked laughing. I looked around; there was no Matthew, no, no one, just Alice and I in the room. I must've been day dreaming.

You know my friend Anne?" she asked me. "Yeah; what about her?" "She had a baby boy last night!" "Oh, lucky her," I said perhaps a little glumly. "Oh, sorry Rose, I forgot..." she said glumly. "That's ok!" I shook my head laughing.

"Well, I'm going over to the hospital to see him and I'll be shopping on the way back," she told me. "Have a nice time!" I said. "Rose, I'd ask you to come but...it's in Rochester and you might feel a bit sensitive about going back there..." she said. "You're right. I would be very hard; sorry Alice," I smiled.

**This is the last of this series and I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed so..........thanks! Please review this and I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Bye peoples! :D**


End file.
